


Tygrys i człowiek z gwiazd

by blue_siren



Category: Pan Lodowego Ogrodu
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fanfiction, Fantasy, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Homosexuality, Hurt/Comfort, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Magic, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Science Fiction, Slow Burn
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23512099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_siren/pseuds/blue_siren
Summary: "Powiadali, że wyszedł wprost z fal Północnego Morza i że spłodził go ich lodowaty, wściekły bezmiar, a powiła zapłodniona przez morze topielica.Powiadali, że wyszedł z Pustkowi Trwogi, gdzie powstał jako płód czyichś nieczystych myśli, inny niż pozostałe Cienie. Inny, bo we wszystkim podobny do człowieka.Mówili, że był synem Hinda, boga wojów, spłodzonym ze śmiertelną kobietą, podczas jednej z jego wędrówek po świecie pod postacią włóczęgi.Mówili, że zrodził go piorun, który zabił stojącą na wydmach Sikranę Słony Wiatr, córkę wielkiego żeglarza Stiginga Krzyczącego Topora. Stała samotnie w burzy na klifie, wypatrując na horyzoncie żagla statku swojego ukochanego. Martwa, powiła płomienie i wojownika.Mówili, że pojawił się wprost z nocy. Jadąc na wielkim jak smok koniu, z jastrzębiem siedzącym na ramieniu i wilkiem biegnącym obok.Mówili różne bzdury.Było całkiem inaczej.Prawda jest taka, że wypluły go gwiazdy." ~ Jarosław Grzędowicz" Pan Lodowego Ogrodu tom IPisane: 01.04.2020-???znajomość kanonu nie jest wymagana!
Relationships: Vuko Drakkainen/Filar syn Oszczepnika
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

właściwie już po części tradycyjny wstępniak, w którym określam kilka zasad odnośnie opowiadania (głównie komentarzy i szeroko pojętej kultury słowa), chociaż tym razem zawierać będzie również pogadankę "od autorki" na końcu, bo zwyczajnie chcę się wygadać a propos dzieła, pomysłu i w sumie to samej serii też.

WAŻNA INFORMACJA dla tych, którzy nie mają pojęcia o kanonie! 

postaram się, aby lektura mimo wszystko była dla nich przyjemna, chociaż obawiam się, że niektóre elementy mogą być nieco niezrozumiałe... w razie wątpliwości pytania proszę zadawać w komentarzach. postaram się wszystko wyjaśnić.

• w komentarzach zachowujemy kulturę. nie toleruję wyklinania i obrażania zarówno osób rzeczywistych jak i postaci (rozumiem, że można mieć o nich różne zdanie, ale należy zachować umiar).

• jakakolwiek nienawiść w stosunku do postaci ze względu na ich emocje (tj. uczucia romantyczne) nie będzie tolerowana. odnosi się to zarówno do postaci żeńskich jak i męskich. 

• nie trawię homofobii, bifobii, transfobii i tym podobnych bzdur, więc jeśli masz zamiar przejawiać tak toksyczne zachowania, po prostu oszczędź swojego i mojego czasu, nie czytaj ani nie komentuj. wstrzymanie się od kilku nienawistnych słów cię nie zaboli, a przy okazji nie zaboli też innych. 

• to jest fanfiction, więc jeśli coś nie zgadza się z kanonem to tak najprawdopodobniej ma być (oczywiście są wyjątki, ale tu również proszę o rozwagę i pomyślunek odnośnie komentarzy).

• część faktów odnośnie postaci została przeze mnie zinterpretowana (np. wiek, wzrost etc.), ponieważ nie były wprost podane w kanonie. 

OD AUTORKI

ach, no i mam wreszcie miejsce, aby się wygadać.

słuchając (audibook) "pana lodowego ogrodu" targało albo wciąż targa mną, w zależności kiedy to czytasz, drogi czytelniku, wiele emocji. jak się można domyślać, mój umysł na przestrzeni rozwijania się fabuły książek, zalała fala pomysłów. to z ich winy ujęłam wirtualne pióro i zaczęłam skrobać. i tak powstała ta, swego rodzaju, antalogia, w której mam zamiar opisać pewne wydarzenia kanoniczne, przepuszczone przez mój umysł i upodobanie do dziwnych shippów. z tego względu rozdziały można traktować jako osobne one-shoty lub jako jedną historię, jednak z wyciętymi elementami, którym z różnych względów nie poświęciłam uwagi, a które zostały rozwinięte w kanonie.

oprócz głównego wątku vuko x filar, możecie spodziewać się również rozdziałów o postaciach pobocznych takich jak sylfana, warfnir... oni potrzebują więcej miłość! a także jakieś wstawki z przeszłości, no bo muszę ich pomęczyć, nie? bo w kanonie cierpią niedostatecznie... *wink, wink*

także szykujecie się na angst, hurt/comfort i dużo łez... i może vuko kłócącego się z cyfral.


	2. wizje i koszmary

Zaułki Lodowego Ogrodu tworzyły splątaną sieć przypadkowo połączonych ze sobą, wąskich przejść o niemal gładkich, kamiennych ścianach - wysokich i pozbawionych okien z nielicznymi wyjątkami, gdy wyloty nie większe niż na szerokość kobiecej dłoni wyzierały z załomów.

W przeciwieństwie do głównych ulic, którym widocznie przyświecał jakiś zamysł gdzie i jak mają prowadzić, ich węższe i mniej ważne odnogi wiły się losowo, łącząc i rozgałęziając, a czasem kończąc ścianą, niebędącą nawet częścią budynku. Ot, ściana na środku uliczki równie dziwaczna i pozbawiono śladów dłuta lub jakiejkolwiek innej obróbki ludzkich rąk jak wszystko w mieście i zamku.

Zaułki w Kawernach - dzielnicy karczm i tawern, ale też handlu i usług przeznaczonych dla przyjezdnych, niechcących oddać się pod opiekę Drzewa - były dodatkowo brudne. Pod ścianami walały się śmieci - sterty zbutwiałego drewna, podarte, przegniłe strzępki szmat, obierki i pokryte białym meszkiem pleśni resztki, których nie tknęłyby nawet okrętowe szczury, a nie należały do wybrednych pod żadnym względem.

Śmierdziało rynsztokiem, potem i moczem, ale oprócz nieprzyjemności, uliczki gwarantowały też najbardziej dyskretne przejście do "Wilczego Gawra", a na szybkim i dyskretnym przejściu właśnie mu zależało.

Od południa, kiedy to zobaczył kątem oka kilkoro obdartych, przypatrujących mu się dzieciaków, czuł, że musi mieć się na baczności. Nie wierzył, aby znowu próbowali napaść go sami, biorąc pod uwagę, jak skończyła się ostatnia potyczka, ale doskonale pamiętał krzyk i brutalność szefa małych złodziei. Niedyskretnie poprawił przypasany do biodra, długi nóż, kupiony na targu - niezbyt dobrej jakości, tanie ostrze tępe i grube jak pajda chleba, jednak dostatecznie sugestywne i pokazowe, aby wystraszyć bandę obszarpańców.

Aż do końca pracy nie dostrzegł niczego podejrzanego.

W końcu, gdy z wieży wybrzmiał właściwy sygnał, odebrał swoją zapłatę i ruszył wraz z innymi najemnikami w kierunku Placu Solnego, gdzie grupa zmęczonych, spoconych mężczyzn rozbiła się na mniejsze gromadki rozchodzące się szybko każda w swoją stronę.

Filar rozejrzał się, westchnął ciężko i z bijącym nieco szybciej niż powinno sercem, ruszył samotnie wzdłuż jednej z ulic. Przy pierwszej sposobności zniknął jednak w odnodze, a potem znów skręcił i jeszcze raz, aż w końcu, gdy zdawało mu się, że minęła wieczność i nikt, kto mógłby go śledzić, nie miał prawa się nie zdradzić lub nie zgubić tropu, poczuł jak czyjaś wielka, szorstka ręka, muska skórę na jego karku i zaciska się na grubym materiale kapoty. Zatoczył się wraz z pociągnięciem i potknął, ale zamiast upaść, zawisł w okryciu jak w uprzęży.

Wierzgnął nogami, łapiąc znów oparcie na śliskiej, kamiennej powierzchni. Uderzył twardo plecami o ścianę. Z płuc jednym rozpaczliwym haustem zostało wyciśnięte całe powietrze.

Przed sobą miał trzech, zdeformowanych w zwierzęce kształty ludzi - Odrzuconych przez Drzewo - wysokich i barczystych jak tury, mimo że żaden z nich nie przypominał byka. Z pleców jednego wyrastały ptasie skrzydła, czaszkę drugiego pokrywały zrogowaciałe płytki przypominające łuski, a trzeci stroszył od karku aż po czoło, cienkie jak igły kolce.

Otworzył usta i zakasłał, zaciskając mocniej palce na kiju szpiega, którego mimo szoku nie wypuścił. Przez potwornie długie uderzenie serca, nie wiedział co zrobić. Było ich trzech, zdecydowanie większych i silniejszych, i do tego wyraźnie wściekłych, a on był sam, zmęczony i może szybszy, ale przyparty do muru.

Znów otworzył usta i zaczął śpiewać. Słowa z początku brzmiały koślawo i nie do końca tak, jak powinny. Odkąd uciekł z doliny Bolesnej Pani, minęło prawie pół roku, jednak wyuczone na pamięć dźwięki obcego języka wkrótce jakby wpasowały się w odpowiednie miejsca. Śpiewał, a napastnicy spoglądali na niego, jak na szaleńca, tracąc na chwilę rezon, a Filar wciąż śpiewał, modląc się do Stwórcy, aby przepowiednia Kruczego Cienia sprawdziła się i tym razem.

Na zezwierzęconych twarzach wyraz zmieszania zaczął topnieć, ustępując miejsca narastającej furii. Pewnie myśleli, że z nich drwi.

Filar skupił się na melodii i kiedy rozważał już, czy nie przestać i nie skorzystać z ich wciąż rozproszonej uwagi, u wejścia na placyk zamajaczyły sylwetki. Człowiek na przedzie był wyższy od pozostałych, a nawet od Odrzuconych przed Drzewo. Miał dziwaczne jakby zbyt kanciate rysy i zęby wielkie jak u wilka. Powiedział coś, a Odmienieni się odwrócili. Filar wydobył z kija szpiega miecz i ciąg po skosie z góry na dół.

Rozpętało się piekło, a potem nie minęła sekunda i wszystkie trzy kreatury leżały na kamieniu w kałużach własnej juchy.

Miecz ciążył mu w dłoni, wzrok się mglił, ale spytał wysokiego człowieka, chociaż właściwie wiedział, nim wybrzmiał jego szorstki, jakby chropowaty głos. Człowiek, który przybył wraz z czerwoną gwiazdą, ten, który miał pomóc mu odzyskać Tygrysi Tron i spełnić ostatnią wolę ojca, stał tuż przed nim, z grymasem ocierając swój dziwaczny miecz o kapotę jednego z zabitych.

Filar zatoczył się w tył na miękkich nogach. Opadł na ścianę, a potem zsunął się po niej bezsilnie i skulił, obejmując ręką kolana. Druga wciąż ściskała miecz, którego koniec wadził o podłoże. Zaniósł się urywanym szlochem.

Czuł tak wielką ulgę, że nie potrafił ująć jej w myśli, a co dopiero słowa. Człowiek z gwiazd nie odzywał się, podobnie jak jego towarzysze. A może to Filar ich nie słyszał? Nie miał pewności.

Płakał i łkał jak dziecko, przytulony do skalnej ściany i własnych kolan, a potem wstał, podtrzymywany za łokieć przez człowieka z gwiazd.

\- Musimy iść - powiedział, a chłopak skinął potulnie głową, nie będąc w stanie zrobić nic innego.

W towarzystwie tego człowieka wreszcie się nie bał. Napięcie, towarzyszące mu bezustannie od upadku Maranaharu, Tygrysiego Tronu i wariackiego spływu w dół rzeki pełnej śmieci i trupów, zelżało.

Dopiero gdy weszli na główną ulicę, przypomniał sobie o "Wilczym Gawrze" i swoim dobytku pozostawionym w skromnej izbie gospody.

-Ja... musimy... moje rzeczy - wychrypiał nieskładnie.

Stał już samodzielnie, ale mąż z pomarańczową, krótko przystrzyżoną brodą był na tyle blisko za nim, aby móc go podtrzymać, gdyby nogi znów odmówiły mu posłuszeństwa. Inny, młody blondyn też wydawał się spięty i gotowy do działania. Zapewne za sprawą niedawnej walki.

Swoje rzeczy pakował pospiesznie do podróżnego kosza. Nie było tego wiele - trochę ubrań, sztućce, kilka naczyń, wyszczerbiony dzbanek, w którym trzymał pieniądze, nóż, rzemienie... Ciemnowłosa dziewczyna pomagała mu, znosząc rzeczy na łóżko.

Później szli ulicami, zwartą grupą, chociaż nie na tyle, aby przypominać wojskowy szyk. Człowiek z gwiazd na czele, potem dziewczyna i brodacz, następnie blondyn i Filar, a na samym końcu jeszcze jeden mąż. Wkrótce minęli milczących strażników przy bramie i zagłębili się w nieznane Filarowi dzielnice miasta zarezerwowane dla obywateli.

Ulice były tam czystsze i mniej tłoczne. Ludzie cichsi i spokojniejsi. Na szyi każdego lśnił srebrny medalion z wizerunkiem rozłożystego drzewa. Wzdłuż ulic ciągnęły się rzędy wysokich, smukłych słupów. Na szczycie niektórych, w szklanych klatkach tańczyły błękitne płomyki, a od jednego niezapalonego do drugiego chodzili ludzie z drabinami. Otwierali klatki i wsadzali do środka dziwne krzesiwo, by następnie zamknąć szybkę i przejść do kolejnego słupa.

Filar chłonął to wszystko - szumy rozmów, blaski ognia, zagięcia i fakturę murów - z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Górne miasto Lodowego Ogrodu w niczym nie przypominało gorącego Maranaharu ani Kawern, mimo że z pozoru zarówno tutaj, jak i w dzielnicach dla przyjezdnych zabudowa wyglądała niemal identycznie. Różnicę stanowiła atmosfera - w Kawernach pełna oczekiwania, w górnym mieście spokojna i uporządkowana.

Niemal nie zauważył, gdy weszli do zamku. Przestronne korytarze ciągnęły się w nieskończoność, co rusz kończąc się ślepym zaułkiem, schodami do nikąd lub też zwężały się w ostry szpic. Wszystko było z kamienia, identycznego jak zabudowa miejska, bez ani jednego śladu obróbki ludzkich rąk, chociaż ściany i portale nad oknami zdobiły delikatne rowki układające się w roślinne wzory.

Szybko zostawili chaotyczne rejony za sobą. Strażnicy mijali ich, nie poświęcając większej uwagi.

Zatrzymali się, a człowiek z gwiazd otworzył drewniane drzwi. Weszli do środka, do przytulnie wyglądającej sali z dużym stołem na środku oraz dziwacznym paleniskiem bliżej wejścia, choć nadal bliżej centrum. Z pomieszczenia można było przejść do jeszcze czterech pomieszczeń. Przynajmniej tak sugerowała liczba drzwi.

Miał wrażenie, że śni i że jeśli zrobi cokolwiek, obudzi się gdzieś - w "Wilczym Gawrze" a może i w dworze Smildrun. Nie odzywał się więc, stał tylko oszołomiony i poniekąd przerażony, ale też dziwnie spokojny, bo człowiek z gwiazd był na wyciągnięcie ręki.

\- Co teraz, Ulfie? - zwróciła się do człowieka z gwiazd ciemnowłosa dziewczyna.

\- Teraz nasz gość się odświeży, a potem wysłuchamy opowieści - odparł, patrząc jednocześnie na Filara, szukając potwierdzenia swoich słów.

\- O-oczywiście - pokiwał głową chłopak, po czym odchrząknął i rozejrzał się trochę bezradnie po wielkim pokoju.

\- Tamte drzwi prowadzą do łaźni - wskazała dziewczyna.

\- Dziękuję.

Gdy zamknął za sobą drzwi, pozwolił sobie na zdławiony szloch. Nie był słaby, po prostu... Tego było zbyt wiele. Wciąż nie potrafił uwierzyć i chyba potrzebował jakoś to z siebie wyrzucić. Wiedział, że czeka go niełatwa rozmowa. Nie umiał sobie jeszcze wyobrazić, jak powierza swoją historię obcym ludziom. Papier chłonął wszystko bezuczuciowo, ludzie... U ludzi napewno wywoła emocje. Będzie musiał zmierzyć się z ich współczuciem, obrzydzeniem, może złością. A co jeśli Ulf nie zgodzi się pomóc, gdy usłyszy wszystko? A co jeśli nie zgodzi się pomóc, jeśli nie usłyszy wszystkiego? Nie wiedział, czy będzie w stanie wyjawić im szczegóły... Było tyle rzeczy, których się wstydził lub które powinny pozostać tajemnicą, ale...

Myśli nagle było zbyt wiele. Zupełnie nie potrafił się skupić ani ich ukierunkować. Zalewały go jak fale podczas sztormu. Białe grzywy rozbijały się o jego mózg, a wzburzone kipiele miotały na wszystkie strony. Gdy tylko zdołał wychwycić jedną myśl, zacierała się i ustępowała dwóm następnym.

Miał wrażenie, że jego serce zaraz wybuchnie. W skroniach pulsował ból. Oddech świszczał między rozchylonymi ustami.

Łzy ciekły po policzkach wartkim strumieniem, a przed oczami na powrót stawały obrazy - płomienie trawiące ściany Domu Cynobru, spryskane krwią podłogi pałacu i kamienie uliczek, krzyki, błyszczące oczy Aiiny i ohydne, zgrubiałe palce, trzymające za włosy jej odciętą, ociekającą posoką głowę, wykrzywione bólem twarze ojca, Rzemienia, matki królowej, jego matki, wszystkich konkubin ojca, służących, strażników... Widział twarz gwałconej dziewczyny, której razem z Brusem nie pomogli, uciekając byle dalej od miasta, byle dalej od Podziemnej Matki i jej fanatyków z Nahel Ifriją na czele. Widział złote oczy prorokini, słyszał jej śmiech i nucenie, gdy tańczyła na moście upadającego miasta w towarzystwie swoich dwóch bojowych leopardów, wiernie kroczących tuż obok.

Nie mógł oddychać.

Słyszał świst bata Smildrun, jej jęki i stęknięcia, swój własny krzyk, którym tak się upajała. Czuł ciepło jej ogromnego, tłustego ciała nad sobą, wilgoć jej potu i cichy syk przyczajonego węża w swojej głowie. Wtedy był wężem i w końcu ukąsił, a jad powalił pyszną niedźwiedzicę. Smildrun nie żyła. Była martwa, ale Filar słyszał jej głos, jakby stała tuż obok.

\- Szczurek. Nędzny, mały, bezradny Szczurek - szeptała do jego ucha. - Nic nie zdziałasz. Jesteś słaby. Nahel Ifrija już wygrała.

Ręce Smildrun błądziły po jego skórze, drapiąc i ściskając, szczypiąc okrutnie. Były spocone, ale jej to nie obchodziło. Wciąż go dotykała, momentami niemal czule, momentami szorstko, jak mogłaby dotykać kowczej tuszy. Jej dotyk był wszędzie. Na ramionach, nogach, między nimi, nawet na twarzy czuł grube, stwardniałe od miecza i topora palce.

Drżał, zdzierając z siebie ubrania.

Woda sączyła się do wielkiej cedrowiny, przypominającej miniaturowy basen powoli. Zbyt wolno.

Nabierając w dłonie tyle wody, ile zdołał, wcierał ją z upartą zapiekłością w skórę, byle tylko pozbyć się wspomnień Smildrun.

Aiina twierdziła, że to jednocześnie wojna i gra na cintarze. Kochanie się i dawanie rozkoszy było sztuką, którą pomogła mu opanować. Potrafił wygrywać, potrafił grać na cintarach ciał, ale Smildrun zagrała i na nim, lecz nie delikatnie muskając wrażliwe, cienkie struny, a szarpiąc je tępym nożem do momentu, gdy wydawały z siebie tylko przeszywające, zranione zawodzenie, podobne do zawodzenia konającego wilka. Albo tygrysa.

Woda sięgała mu już do połowy łydki. Siedział i wciąż, i wciąż nacierał ramiona wodą. Nie potrafił znaleźć żadnego olejku lub mydlnicy. Nie widział zbyt dobrze. Łaźnia się trochę rozmywała, kontury drgały, cienie zalegające w kątach to rosły, to znów malały.

Nie wiedział, ile już tak siedzi, ale woda zaczynała obmywać mu już połowę klatki piersiowej. Przekręcił metalowe pokrętło i strumień przestał lecieć. Jeszcze chwila i ciecz zaczęłaby wylewać się poza miniaturowy basen, a wtedy musiałby coś zrobić, zapewne kogoś zawołać i nie zdążyłby się ubrać i...

Przełyk zacisnął się boleśnie, tłumiąc szloch.

Woda była ciepła i kojąca, czysta i zupełnie przejrzysta. Zupełnie jak... Zupełnie jak w Maranaharze. Chociaż tam służący wlewali do niej wonne olejki. Te kąpiele nie były częste, ale pewnie dlatego pamiętał je tak dobrze.

\- Uspokój się, młody tygrysie. W walce przeciwnik wykorzysta twoją słabość. Nie pozwól, by strach cię opanował. Zapanuj nad nim i przekuj w broń, tak jak kuje się żelazo. Oddychaj, książę - mówił Rzemień do sześcioletniego, zgiętego w pół chłopca. Obok, na ubitej ziemi placu, leżał mały, drewniany miecz.

Zagryzł wargę i zacisnął obie pięści. Zmusił się do wzięcia powolnego, rwanego oddechu. Przytrzymał chwilę powietrze w płucach i wypuścił je, krztusząc się i rzeżąc. I znów powtórzył wszystko z odrobinę lepszym skutkiem. I znowu, i znowu, i znowu, i znowu, aż do momentu, gdy był w stanie swobodnie oddychać i myśleć.

Rozluźnione członki spoczywały w zimnej już wodzie. Wstał i zachwiał się lekko, szybko odzyskując równowagę. Wytarł się i założył swój stary, przepocony strój. W pośpiechu nie przyniósł świeżego kompletu.

Wciąż skupiając się na oddechu, otworzył drzwi i wszedł do głównego pomieszczenia.

Dwaj mężowie grali w jakąś dziwaczną grę, polegającą na podrzucaniu i łapaniu w różny sposób małych, kościanych kostek. Brodacz i Ulf siedzieli przy stole i rozmawiali, a ciemnowłosa dziewczyna chodziła niespiesznie wokół paleniska, obserwując płomienie. Na jego widok przerwano grę, ucichła rozmowa i miarowe kroki. Podeszli do stołu, więc i on podszedł. Usiadł, powiódł wzrokiem po ściągniętych skupieniem twarzach. Człowiek z gwiazd miał dziwne oczy, bardzo podobne, chociaż inne niż mieszkańców Wybrzeża Żagli, amitraje kireneni czy kebiryjczycy.

Zaplótł ręce, oparł je na udach i zaczął opowiadać.

Ich twarze zmieniały się w trakcie historii. Raz wzburzał ich gniew, gdzie indziej smutek czy współczucie. Opowiadał tak długo, że zaschło mu w gardle, a mimo to nie zaszedł daleko. Zostało jeszcze wiele, gdy Ulf wstrzymał go gestem dłoni.

\- Jutro dokończysz, Filarze. Jest późno, wszyscy musimy odpocząć.

Nikt nie protestował - ani Filar, ani żaden z wojów, nawet ciemnowłosa dziewczyna powstrzymała się od głosu, chociaż widocznie chciała coś powiedzieć.

Wstali, pożegnali się i rozeszli - mężowie, którzy wcześniej grali w dziwaczną grę do jeden sypialni, brodacz do drugiej razem z dziewczyną. Filar czekał, niepewny, co uczynić.

Ulf wstał. Zawahał się przez sekundę.

\- Chodź - polecił w końcu swoim szorstkim, chropowatym głosem.

Sypialnia była duża i przestronna. Pod dwoma przeciwległymi ścianami stały dwa zasłane łóżka, blisko okna stało biurko, zarzucone sakwami, pudełeczkami i różnymi drobiazgami, najwyraźniej porzuconymi w pośpiechu. Obok biurka krzesło i stojak z piękną, płytową zbroją. Obramowanie okna zdobiły kwiatowe wzory wszechobecne w całym zamku.

Filar postawił swój podróżny, pleciony kosz obok nietkniętego łóżka. Oparł o ścianę kij szpiega.

\- Byłeś dzielny - usłyszał.

Ulf siedział na swoim łóżku, rozsznurowując buty.

Skinął głową, nie będąc pewnym, jak mógłby inaczej odpowiedzieć.

Sam usiadł, rozkoszując się miękkością łóżka. Minęły całe wieki odkąd spał na czymś, choć w połowie tak wygodnym. Zaczął rozsznurowywać własne buty, kątem oka obserwując człowieka z gwiazd, który poluźnił koszulę i spodnie, ale ich nie zdjął. Postanowił uczynić podobnie.

\- Ta cała Nahel Ifrija - zaczął niespodziewanie. - Jest czyniącą? Nie powiedziałeś tego wprost.

\- Jest. Chyba. Sam nie wiem. Czyni cuda, uzdrawia chorych, pojawia się, gdzie tylko chce. To prorokini, więc... - Przełknął gorzką ślinę. -...więc może to moc jej bogini, a może... sama jest nadaku.

\- Nadaku?

\- Mieszkańcy Wybrzeża określają ich bogami, ale to po prostu potężne duchy. Istoty bliższe Stworzycielowi niż ludzie, ale nie bogowie.

\- I dlatego jestem ateistą - wymamrotał Ulf.

\- Atlestą? - zapytał, nie rozumiejąc.

Ulf machnął ręką, po czym podniósł koc i położył się na boku, plecami do ściany. Zamknął oczy, a Filar wciąż się w niego wpatrywał.

\- Co jest, młody? - zapytał, nie otwierając oczu.

\- Nic.

\- Ta, właśnie widzę.

\- To naprawdę nic takiego.

Ulf zmarszczył brwi, otworzył oczy. Jego źrenice były dziwne - jakby puste, bez wyrazu, tylko na samym środku tliła się iskierka życia.

\- Masz dziwne oczy - stwierdził, właściwie nie myśląc.

\- Co w nich takiego dziwnego?

Filar wzruszył ramionami.

Ulf parsknął.

\- To żeś sobie temat do rozmyślań znalazł.

Chyba był szczerze rozbawiony, bo wyszczerzył swoje jeszcze dziwaczniejsze niż oczy, wielkie jak u wilka zęby.

\- Dobry jak każdy inny.

\- Właściwie - przyznał Ulf. - Dobra, a teraz serio spróbuj się przespać, młody.

Filar położył się w miękkim łóżku i nakrył delikatnym jak jedwab, ale ciepłym jak futro przykryciem. Zamknął oczy. Ulf miał rację - powinien, chociaż spróbować się zdrzemnąć. Czuł się wyczerpany, jak po całym dniu bezustannej wędrówki i po prostu marzył o odpoczynku.

Stopniowo jego mięśnie rozluźniały się, oddech zwalniał. Serce biło miarowo, układając swoją własną kołysankę. Zza okna docierały przytłumione odgłosy życia - szczękały cicho pancerze patrolujących mury strażników, skrzypiały na mrozie koła wozów, szumiała płynąca w rurach woda. Uspokajał się, wsłuchując się w siebie, tak jak nauczył go kiedyś Rzemień - jego nauczyciel, mistrz i przyjaciel.

Upragniona ciemność wkrótce nadeszła, a wraz z nią również koszmary.

Widział dachy Lodowego Ogrodu spowite czarnym, gęstym dymem. Ulice stały w ogniu. Wyglądały jak gorejące żyły, pulsujące i splatające się w jeden układ krwionośny niewyobrażalnie wielkiej bestii. Przystań rozjaśniała noc jak najjaśniejsza pochodnia. Podpalono nawet statki w suchych dokach.

Było nienaturalnie cicho. Nic nie skrzypiało, nikt nie krzyczał, wielki ogień nie huczał, a wzburzone może nie wydało nawet szumu.

Brakowało harmidru, paniki, trupów i krwi. Wydawało się, że miasto jest zupełnie opuszczone, a jednak budziło grozę.

Wtedy zobaczył ją tańczącą na blankach. Podskakiwała i wirowała beztrosko tuż przy krawędzi muru. Czerwona szata wydymała się, leopardy skakały wokół, jakby też w tańcu.

Kobieta miała na głowie skrywający twarz kaptur, ale nie musiał widzieć jej twarzy, aby wiedzieć, że to ona. Znów wygrała. Miasto było jej. Ostatnia ostoja, ostatni azyl.

Plac Solny wybrzuszył się i pękł, rozrzucając na wszystkie strony kawały gruzu i bruku, a dołu, z ziemi dobiegł śmiech spotęgowany milionami ech. Ziemia zadrżała. Z wielkiej dziury wyłoniła się najpierw pulchna, czerwona jak krew dłoń i wczepiła się palcami grubymi jak stropowe belki w gruzowisko. Potem pojawiła się druga dłoń, ramiona... Wreszcie czubek głowy porośnięty skręconymi puklami, a później twarz wykrzywiona w drapieżnym uśmiechu. Usta pełne zębów ostrych jak groty włóczni, oczy czarne jak najczarniejsza noc.

Podziemna Matka. Bogini Nahel Ifriji.

\- Zawiodłeś ich, Szczurku. Wszyscy przez ciebie nie żyją. Co teraz zrobisz? Wędrowiec nie będzie marnował czasu, nie pomoże, bo go to nie obchodzi. Nikogo to nie obchodzi. Jesteś cesarzem? Nie... Jesteś tylko moim Szczurkiem.

Chciał wrzeszczeć, ale nie mógł. Był tylko wzrokiem zawieszonym nad płonącym miastem, zdanym na łaskę okrutnej bogini, na jej zachcianki i humory. Był jej niewolnikiem - istotą znów zredukowaną do bezwolnej laleczki. Nie chciał, nie chciał, nie chciał. Prędzej śmierć niż niewola. Przysięgał, przysięgał, przysięgał.

Chociaż nad wyrwą widoczna była nie dalej niż do szyi, wyciągnęła swoje grube ramię. Uciekał, miotał się i szarpał, ale paluchy pochwyciły go z łatwością i zaciskały się żelazną klatką.

Nie mógł oddychać. Zgniatała mu płuca, miażdżyła żebra.

\- Filar! Da piczki materi... Obudź się dzieciaku!

Otworzył oczy i zachłysnął się powietrzem. Sufit nad nim był ciemny, pokryty delikatnym wzorem liści i kwiatów poskręcanych w fantazyjne zawijasy. W pierwszej chwili myślał, że wciąż śni.

\- Perkele... Nie strasz mnie tak więcej - mruknął Ulf, prostując się i przeczesując włosy dłonią. - Myślałem, że dostałeś jakiejś padaczki.

Filar nie miał pojęcia, co oznacza ostatnie słowo, ale nie zastanawiał się nad tym, tylko usiadł i oparł się plecami o zimny kamień.

\- Przepraszam - wychrypiał.

Gardło miał suche i zdarte, jakby krzyczał.

Ulf sięgnął na biurko i wśród bałaganu znalazł dziwnie płaską buteleczkę, którą odkręcił i podał Filarowi.

\- Wypij. - Poczekał, aż Filar pociągnie łyk dziwnie gorzkiego i palącego napoju. Prawie się zakrztusił, ale gdy pieczenie ustało, poczuł przyjemne ciepło rozchodzące się po całym ciele. - Nie ma za co przepraszać. Koszmary się zdarzają. To normalne. - Westchnął. - Nie jestem ojcem roku, ale mam dzieci. Co prawda, już dorosłe i em... Wiem, że czasem lepiej opowiedzieć komuś koszmar nim znów się zaśnie, żeby już do niego nie wracać. Więc jeśli chcesz...

\- Nie - przerwał mu ostro Filar. Ulf nie mógł się dowiedzieć. Nie mógł. - Dziękuję za propozycję i za - uniósł lekko butelkę. - ale już wszystko dobrze. Naprawdę. Nic mi nie będzie.

\- Skoro tak uważasz.

Ulf wzruszył ramionami, chociaż wciąż nie wydawał się w pełni uspokojony.

\- Gdybyś jednak chciał porozmawiać, po prostu daj mi znać.

\- Dziękuję.

Mężczyzna stanął koło okna z założonymi na piersi ramionami. Lekka księżycowa poświata wyostrzała jego jakby wyciosane w kamieniu rysy - zbyt duży nos, zbyt ostre kości policzkowe, zbyt szeroką szczękę i te jakby puste, ale nie do końca oczy, z iskierką życia pośrodku. Był wysoki, bardzo wysoki, chociaż chyba niższy niż N'dele, za to zdecydowanie postawniejszy.

Filar zastanawiał się, czy myśli o swoim domu w gwiazdach, czy za kimś tęskni. Może za żoną? Mówił, że ma dzieci, więc pewnie i żonę...

Oddychał i patrzył. Kamienna ściana ziębiła plecy, miękkie łóżko zapadało się lekko pod jego ciężarem. Nie chciał spać, ale wymęczone ciało nie słuchało. Czuł się zbyt bezpiecznie, aby długo opierać się senności. Mrugał coraz wolniej i wolniej. Powieki ciążyły.

Człowiek z gwiazd oderwał ramię od ramy okna i podszedł powoli, bardzo cicho.

Chwycił za ramię chłopaka. Jego dotyk, chociaż miał szorstkie palce, był ostrożny, jakby dotykał porcelany, a nie ludzkiego ciała. Delikatnie położy go na łóżku i przykrył cienkim jakby jedwabnym przykryciem.

Odgarnął mu włosy z czoła.

\- Odpocznij - wyszeptał, aby go nie obudzić.

Chłopak mruknął coś niewyraźnie, zanim zapadł w sen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Opowiadanie dostępne na wattpadzie:
> 
> https://my.w.tt/yoAzJarWs5


End file.
